In a network functions virtualization (NFV for short) technology, a user is allowed to explicitly specify a policy for a VNF set. The policy includes an affinity policy and an anti-affinity policy. The affinity policy is used to ensure that a VNF is deployed on a host in a specified host set. The anti-affinity policy is used to ensure that different VNFs in a same VNF set are deployed on different hosts.
In consideration of high availability and continuity requirements for a telecommunications-level service, a high availability (HA for short) cluster mechanism needs to be used to ensure continuity of a VNF service on a host when the host is faulty.
However, in an NFV scenario in which the affinity policy is specified, the affinity policy limits a VNF to being deployed on only one specified host. Once the host is faulty, the VNF on the host cannot be failed over to a secondary host. Therefore, a solution to resolving a problem that the affinity policy is incompatible with the HA mechanism in the NFV scenario is needed.